


One Light

by GuardianOfTheLoaf



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anxiety, Blind Character, Blind Noctis Lucis Caelum, Depression, Hurt Noctis Lucis Caelum, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianOfTheLoaf/pseuds/GuardianOfTheLoaf
Summary: One of my favorite books is The King by J.R. Ward. The main character is a blind king and the idea has always intrigued me since a King is supposed to be the strongest in every way. This is my way of going about that.





	1. Chapter 1

They always knew Leviathan's rite was going to be one that left them scrambling, but none of them expected this. The three of them had finished escorting and evacuating the populace and finally had a chance to really look up at the events unfolding above them.

It was a scene of epic proportions and they stood in awe. The city was flooded and what could only be their king, their best friend, was merely a blur of effervescent blue getting knocked around the sky as he provided an onslaught against the Hydraen. Prompto gasped as Noctis was sent flying out of the sky but somehow caught himself and threw himself back into the fray. The blonde's hands covered his mouth as tears stung his eyes. He had known that Noct was powerful, but...but this was otherworldly, this really was the power of the gods and Prompto was so scared for his best friend. Just how was this going to end? This was nothing but destruction.

Just then, the Hydraen gave a roar that had the three covering their ears in pain and it began falling. They forced their eyes up and as they watched they saw Noctis falling with her. They shared a knowing, apprehensive look and then began making their way toward their king, afraid of what they would find. Ripples of the great TIdemother's fall passed around them, soaking them through; but they kept on, barely noticing the chill in their bones or the concern in their souls.

They were almost there when a brilliant blue beam lit up the darkened sky and all three audibly gasped. Prompto even squeaked at the utter godliness of it. He could feel the power in that light and knew that if he were too close it would burn his soul into nothing. This was only meant for those of royal blood. Only Noctis. Prompto once again tried to comprehend the sheer broadness of what was going on but was unable. This was a story that would be told around the entire world for the rest of time and that was the only thing Prompto knew for sure. This was like nothing he had ever seen and it scared him so much his muscles shook.

With renewed vigor they pushed on, jumping ledges, scaling rails and catapulting from ridge to ridge. By the time they got there the azure light was gone and so was Luna. Noctis lay alone on a suspended rock, barely tethered to land. They rushed to their king, Ignis's stomach plummeting as they approached. The ground around Noct was turning crimson with blood leaking from his severe wounds. Prompto and Ignis dropped to their knees at Noctis' side, Prompto immediately administering an elixir while Ignis examined him, his eyes drawn to the wound around his eyes. They were sharp lashes across his eyes, severing his eyelids into several sections which the elixir was slowly piecing back together. Ignis had caught a glimpse of the orbs for a short moment, but that was all it had taken for him to see that those were deep wounds that would never completely heal, similar to his knee. The prince, no, the King, was going to be blind.

\--------------

Noctis came to in bits and pieces, fragments of memories returning to him bit by bit. It took him a long while to take stock of his body and his situation. His memory was foggy. He remembered jumping from the Imperial machine and instigating the fight with Leviathan but after that...Noctis swallowed thickly, this mouth dry, his tongue a fat centipede that tasted like rotten ass and his throat fresh sandpaper. He opened his eyes but frowned. Where was everyone? Why was it so dark? THe prince tried to sit up but a moan forced its way out of him. All of a sudden Prompto was next to him, yelling in excitement. "You're awake! They said you might not wake up but we all knew you would but it took so long and I was afraid that-"

"Prompto." Noctis rasped and his friend halted his tirade. "My head hurts, please lower your voice." Noct cleared his throat, wincing. "And could you turn on a light please, I can't see a damn thing." There was no response from his friend and Noct tilted his head, his brows furrowing. "Prom?"

"Noct." Prompto's voice was low, almost pained. So soft Noct almost couldn't hear it. "Noct." He repeated.

"What, Prompto." Noctis rasped painfully, knowing that bad news was coming. He could feel it in his heart, something was very wrong. It was his...hs eyes. Noctis sat up, forcing a sharp cry from Prompto as Noct's hands went to his face, to his eyes. His fingers skimmed over the puckered flesh, distorting the eyelid, changing the layout of his face. He touched his eyelashes and then flinched when he accidentally touched his eyeball. Noctis dry swallowed. "The lights are on aren't they Prom?"

"Yeah." Prom whispered.

"Fuck." Noct's hands dropped onto the duvet, curling into fists. "Fuck." He repeated, anger building within him.

Prompto gasped as Noct's eyes faded from crystalline blue to violent violet in a matter of seconds. "Noct, please calm down." That look was turned toward him, an expression of so much pain and anger that Prompto flinched back in shock. After a moment that look disappeared and the King fell back onto the mattress in defeat. He did not speak but his sightless eyes remained open. "I'm so sorry, Noctis. Can I hug you?" A tear dripped from the corner of Noct's eye, fading into his oily, black hair.

"Please." He whispered. Prompto crawled onto the bed and wrapped his arms around the man, pulling him close. Noct turned into the blonde's chest and nestled in deep, his fists clenching in Prom's shirt.

Gladio and Ignis found them like that when they walked in with the days dinner. They froze at the door, Ignis's heart skipping a beat. Prompto looked over, face pained but expressing a slight amount of relief at them rejoining him. He was feeling rather overwhelmed by all this and didn't quite know what to do. Ignis gently set the meal on the table at the foot of the bed but Noctis' head lifted at the light noise. 

"Ignis." He rasped.

Ignis pushed his glasses up, his mind racing through training techniques, books he had read, stories of disabled leaders of past and ways to take care of his best friend. He cleared his throat, approaching his King. "We'll figure this out, Noctis." Noctis looked away, turning back into Prompto. Prompto looked down at his friend.

"Do you think you could eat something, buddy? You've been unconscious for some time and I'm sure you're starving." He said. At that The Kings' stomach rumbled loudly and Gladio chuckled.

"Okay." Noctis said reluctantly.


	2. A Smile Nonetheless

Prompto helped Noctis sit up and get his bearings as well as he could. It was slow going but Prompto was patient as Noct leaned against his side. Ignis prepared the food and Gladio watched everyone, recalling the events of days past when he had lifted the man now struggling to stand up, when he had carried him, when he had lifted the man and took his limp form away from the flooding and the debris as Prom and Iggy took care of the remaining MT's. Now the King was blind and his job as Shield had just gotten a little bit harder. Gladio watched Noctis and though, maybe it had actually gotten a lot harder. He would see.

Noctis suddenly pushed himself to his feet, wobbling a bit on shaky legs and Gladio resisted the urge to go and help him. Noct's lips were pursed together into a thin line and his eyebrows were drawn together with the force of his concentration. Prompto allowed Noct to lean against him and guided him forward to the table as Ignis and Gladio watched with bated breath. Noctis walked carefully and slowly. He didn't know this room or where anything was placed. He didn't even know where he was. Was he even still in Altissia?

"Here's the chair." Prompto murmured, gently guiding him to the seat Ignis had already pulled out. Noctis practically fell into it and rubbed his eyes, grimacing. They itched terribly and it was hard to ignore now that he wasn't as focused on walking.

"Leave them alone." Ignis said, tapping the back of Noct's hand.

Noctis sighed heavily and turned to face the table. "What am I eating?" He asked, sniffing the air to try to catch the scent of what he was eating.

"A simple broth, to take it easy on your stomach." Ignis responded, the sound of a chair sliding out of place as someone took a seat next to Noctis. Noct tilted his head, trying to figure out who it was without anyone telling him. Based on the weight of the person sitting next to him and the smell of Curiel Root and dirt it was Prompto. But also Prompto made it easy to tell when he leaned into Noctis and without asking grabbed Noctis' hand and guided it to the spoon in the bowl of broth sitting in front of him. Noct flinched at the blonde's touch. He'd had no idea he was going to grab his hand and it startled him.

With his hand on the spoon Noct tried to eat, realizing that it was a lot more difficult than he had ever thought it would be. He had never tried to eat without his sight before. It was embarrassing at first with the silence of the others watching him but after a moment they took to their own meals and he relaxed, focusing on himself and locating where everything was. The broth burned his throat at first but after the first few slurps it went down more easily and he was able to think as he ate.

Luna was gone and he was blind. He had gotten the blessing but...Noct paused in his eating, biting the inside of his cheek. It was his fault. Luna was gone and it was his fault and now he was useless and he couldn't see anything. He was blind and he was nothing.

The spoon slipped from Noct's hand and clattered against the wooden table. Noct was suddenly having trouble breathing, his heart racing and his chest trying to cave in on itself. "Noct?" Prompto exclaimed, his hands falling on Noctis' shoulders. Noct gasped, jerking back, the chair he was in tipping. He went sprawling out of it and quickly scooted backward until his back hit a wall, his breathing ever increasing. He pulled his knees into his chest, his hand clutching in his shirt over his heart. Noct groaned, raising his free hand to claw at his eye, now dripping.

"Noctis, I am here." Ignis' voice sounded far away. "I am going to touch you." Noct felt hands on his arms, pulling him against his advisors chest. "I want you to try to breathe with me, Noctis. Do you think you can try to do that?"

"Can't...breathe" Noct gasped and then moaned. "Can't...see." Noctis tossed his head, trying so desperately to see his friends, to see light, to see anything. Noct choked, pulling his knees even closer to his chest, hyperventilating. He had to be dying. Couldn't see, couldn't breathe. Noct turned his head away from Ignis and threw up what little broth he had managed to get down. Noct's brain spun in his skull and then all of a sudden he felt the coldness of the tile ground beneath him. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and then he was lost to yet more darkness. \------------ He woke with a start, his eyes flashing open, only to perceive nothing more than what he saw when they were closed. His jaw clenched and his hands formed into fists, just as his stomach rumbled, absolutely nothing in it. It was so empty it was painful and yet Noctis had absolutely no desire to eat anything. Noctis rolled over onto his side, clenching his eyes shut and bringing his hands up to rub at his face. The scars around his eyes itched extremely. Eventually, his hands dropped and he sighed. He knew Gladio would yell at him for acting this way when he so many responsibilities, so many things to do. He couldn't throw it all away, everything he had done, everything they had done. Everything everyone had lost in getting him this far. There was just so much left to do. Noct just didn't see how he could do all the things that he needed to do the way he was now. He couldn't even eat his broth without having a panic attack. It wasn't his first time having one of those but it was the first one in some time that had caused him to pass out. He always hated passing out, falling into nothingness, into what felt like permidarkness. Now that's what his whole life was like. Everything was permidarkness.

"Highness." Ignis said, suddenly beside him and Noct, startled, turned his head. He had been lost in his thoughts and Ignis had so easily sneaked up on him. That was something that... well, it was something he was going to have to work on. There was so much he was going to have to relearn. Like warping. How was he supposed to warp if he couldn't see where he was going. "Noctis, I have more broth for you if you think you're able to keep it down this time."

Noctis nodded and pushed himself up with sore muscles. A warm bowl was settled between his hands, a cool piece of metal slipped between his fingers. Noctis frowned and hunched a bit over the bowl to get his mouth closer to it. Slowly he dipped the spoon into the bowl, aware that Ignis was pretending not to watch him, but that he actually was watching him. He lifted the spoon, trying not to spill it on himself, feeling more confident now that it wasn't everyone that was watching him. He felt the metal on his tongue and tasted the hearty warmth of the broth. He tipped the spoon, swallowed, and sighed as the heat spread through him. He had managed to eat a spoonful and somehow, to him, that was an accomplishment. So, he continued to eat.

Ignis watched him, at first pretending not to but the better Noct got at eating, the more comfortable he got, the more blatant he had gotten in watching him. Noctis gradually leaned back, relaxing into the pillows and lifting the spoon a greater length to get to his mouth. He had told the others to stay out of the room for the time being, thinking that their combined presences might have aided somewhat in Noct's panic attack. But, now, here he was, staring at him, watching him navigate the bowl without his sight. Ignis watched him finish the entire bowl of broth and ask for more, lifting the bowl up for Ignis to take. The corner of Ignis' mouth quirked up at that, the gesture reminding him of when Noctis had done the same thing when he had been sick after the marilith attack and Ignis had been his glorified servant. "Would you send Prompto in as well, Iggy."

"Of course, Highness." Ignis returned and grabbed the bowl from Noct's outstretched hand. "He will be in shortly."

Ignis left and Noct gritted his teeth, preparing himself for what he was going to do. He pushed the blanket off of himself and swung his legs over the side of the bed, settling his feet into the soft carpet and wiggling his toes in the softness. This was something he needed to do alone. He needed to be able to walk, he had to figure this thing out. He would not let it slow him down. He was stronger than that. He had been raised better than that. Noctis thought of his father and with an image of him in his head he took one step forward, scooting his feet to make sure there was nothing in front of him. He continued to do this, congratulating himself. He was doing it!

WHACK! Something slammed into his side and arm and he lost his balance, falling to the side and hitting his head off of something. Prompto shouted. "I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, are you okay? Why aren't you in bed, I thought you were in bed, Ignis told me you were in bed."

"I was walking." Noctis grumbled, rubbing his head.

"You were..." Prompto stopped. "Nooooct." He groaned and then sighed. A hand slipped into his and helped him up. "Take my arm. I'll be your guide. Walk with me. Yeah, like that. This way, if you start to fall, I'll catch you." Noct turned and for the first time since he had lost his sight Noct smiled. It was a small smile but a smile nonetheless and Prompto's stomach did a flip. He cleared his throat. 

"Careful. Let's walk to the kitchen."


	3. Relief

The next step was to retrieve the next royal arm. Noctis was concerned that the royal arm would not accept him because he was now disabled. He had never known a king to be like him, to be blind. So, he rested on the train on the way to the underground tomb and allowed his mind to race while Ignis and Gladio were off getting snacks and Prompto was drooling on the table across from him. Noctis wondered why it seemed most of the royal arms had to be so difficult to get to. Well, he understood why, but now he was especially irritated by it. He was going to have to make his way down there without his sight. It was going to be difficult and he was going to hate but there wasn't really any choice. He had lost so much to get to this point and it would be ridiculous to waste it all and give it up at this point in time. He had come so far from where he started and he wanted nothing more than to go back to how it was. To what felt like so long ago when maybe he wasn't happy but at least he wasn't...here, blind...Luna gone...his dad dead...the world apparently getting darker because of whatever the heck Ardyn was doing. Everything felt like it was in pieces and Noct was falling apart along with it.

The heavy sound of Gladio's footsteps sounded nearby, echoed by Ignis's lighter ones and moments later Noct was scooting over so that Ignis could sit down next to him and Gladio next to Prompto."What did you bring me?" Noctis said, sniffing at the air and reaching out, his stomach rumbling.

"Calm yourself, your actions are unfitting of a king." Ignis said. Noct almost retorted, saying he wasn't a king yet, he was a prince, but then he remembered. Technically he hadn't gone through the ceremony but that was just semantics, more for show than anything else. It was about blood and his dad was dead. That made him king.

He sighed heavily and withdrew into the plushness of the seat behind him. Ignis reiterated the sigh and then set something in front of him. Lately there had been a kind of gulf between Ignis and Noctis and Noctis felt he knew why but he didn't know what to do about it. Prompto had told him that in the time that Noctis had been unconscious Iggy had been extraordinarily distant except when it came to taking care of Noctis, bathing him and what not. It was Prompto's belief that Ignis felt guilty for Noct's state, that he was blaming himself for Noct's blindness. But what was Noctis supposed to do about that? It was obviously not his fault, it was Ardyn's fault and only his. Noct would have to talk to him when he next got the chance.

Noctis reached forward for what had been set in front of him. A sandwich? In a bag, it seemed. Noct rummaged around until he found the seam and ripped open the bag. He had gotten a lot better at eating in the past couple days that he had taken to recover, able to accomplish the task without making a mess and he devoured the sandwich hungrily. After that he drank his cup of water and wiped his mouth. "How much longer until we arrive?" He asked, clearing his throat.

"Probably about half an hour." Ignis replied.

"Enough time for a nap." He said, leaning back into the corner of the seat and closing his eyes behind his opaque sunglasses. They had decided to try to hide the fact that he was blind. They didn't want someone to find out and then use it against him and they weren't ready for everyone to know anyway. So, there he was, hiding behind these annoying sunglasses. At least they protected his eyes from the sun when it was out because apparently his eyes could still be harmed by it, though it wasn't like Noctis cared when they had been harmed so much already. What was the point in protecting something broken...?

At that thought Noct slipped into sleep until they were arriving at the station and Prompto was shaking the Prince awake. "Ugh." He said and sat up, rubbing his eyes from under the glasses. "Stop it." Prompto said, helping him up. Noct grunted in response, thinking about his nightmares that he couldn't seem to remember. He instead focused on trying not to fall over as Prompto lead him to the exit. Ignis and Gladio were running around trying to catch Chocochicks according to Prom.

"I'm sorry you're stuck with Noct duty." Noct sighed as Prompto guided him down the steps.

"You don't have to be sorry, buddy. You're my best friend and you need me. I want to be here, helping you." Prompto responded, almost in shock at what Noctis had said. Noct looked away, his brows drawn together. Prompto frowned deeply.

"You're not a burden, Noctis" He said resolutely. "You are strong. You are our King. Okay?"

"Okay." Noct sighed, joining Iggy and Gladiolus as they returned with all the Chocobo babies to a woman whom they quickly began to run around happily. Were they pets? Noct wondered absently. After they finished with the four made their way to what must be an elevator, based on the side. Noctis held Prom's arm to ground himself and then they were stepping into the elevator to descend into wherever it went. Always descend, always going down. It was even worse than usual because Noctis had no idea of how far it was that they were going, he had nothing to see, to look at, to let himself know where he was spatially. It sucked and made him feel immensely claustrophobic. All of his anxieties rose to the surface and he worried again about not being able to get the royal arm, that it would not accept him now.

They reached the bottom with a light clunk and then stepped out into surprisingly okay smelling air. Usually places like this smelled awful. Noct guaranteed that by the time they reached the royal arm they were going to come across a foul stench that would make all their hairs stand on end. It always happened, no matter what their task was. Noct didn't know what that was about.

"Watch your step, it's ragged here. You can hold onto me." Prompto said.

Noctis nodded and held onto his friends as they traversed the rough terrain. Noctis was so focused on not tripping that he almost didn't notice when monsters rose from the gunk around the them and attacked, defending their territory. Prompto immediately pulled him out of the fighting and fired from the edges with his guns, protecting the prince while he stood there, feeling useless. He kept his ears tuned in to what was going on around him and his fingers twitched with magic that he couldn't unleash for fear of hitting his friends. He could tell them to get out of the way but what was the point when they obviously had it handled. He would only be getting in the way if he did that. He was tired of moping but what else was he supposed to be doing when he was just a burden who happened to be the chosen king. A waste of space except for his task of saving the world which seemed impossible at this point.

"Let's keep moving." Gladio grumbled and walked on ahead of them. An audible sigh came from Ignis next to Noctis and then he felt Prompto moving forward and he stepped ahead, almost immediately tripping on something and having to be caught by Prom.

"Sorry." He swallowed, his eyes aching.

"It's okay, you don't need to be sorry buddy." Prompto replied, releasing his grip on his arm. Noctis sighed heavily and they continued on, continuing to stay out of any fights that they came across until they were once again stalled by an impassable area that Prompto had to run back and fix, leaving Noctis alone with the other two. he scartched absently at his eyes behind their sunglasses and Ignis tsked at him. Noct dropped his hand and then stood there awkwardly. Things had never been this awkward around them before and Noctis was left with a horrible feeling of sadness for what had been lost along with his eyesight. His comfort with his friends, especially with Gladio who only seemed to judge him for losing his eyesight in the first place. He missed what once was and didn't know how to fix it.

There was a heavy grating noise that set Noct's teeth on edge that went on for several moments, the ground shaking and Noct almost losing his balance until Ignis helped him stand up straight. Then the noise still and Prompto was returning to them, triumphant, his smile practically audible. He quickly returned to Noct's sighed, practically pushing Ignis out of the way and Noct wondered if he had missed something. He would wonder that a lot he guessed. They moved on and Noct grew more and more tired from his hold on prompto, and his concentration and the act of moving through unfamiliar area blind. He knew he couldn't complain though, not when the others were the ones that had been fighting and all he had done was stand on the sidelines and twiddle his thumbs, doing nothing. Nevertheless he was still grateful when they came across a random haven out in the middle of nowhere and they were able to make camp. Noctis sat in a chair with his head back, letting the smell of Ignis' cooking the last of the fish he had caught before he had done blind. The smell was amazing and his mouth watered while his stomach growled loudly.

The others finished setting up and then Ignis was serving food, Noctis took his plate thankfully and the others watched as he carefully placed the first bite into his mouth, not dropping a single crumb. Prom breathed a sigh of relief and the sounds of the others starting their meals reached Noct. the clanking of forks on plates, chewing, friendly bantering...it almost felt normal for the first time in a while and Noct relaxed slightly. Later that night he rested on his back while the others slept. He had so much trouble convincing his body and mind when it was time to go to sleep. Because it was always dark for him it was hard to just close his eyes and fall asleep. Eventually he always managed, but every time he was plagued with nightmares.

He woke up to the the others cleaning everything up. He sat up, yawning. "Anything I can do to help?" He asked, after changing, stepping outside of the tent.

"Wanna fold the chairs?" Gladio said without looking up, catching Noct by surprise. It was such a normal request, something he would have asked Noct before but something he could probably still do now. Noct started forward carefully and managed to find and fold every single chair with only one blunder where he tripped on one of the chairs and fell over.

They left the haven and it was a short distance then to the royal arm. It was there that Noctis was assaulted by the most foul smelling stench he had ever come across in his life and then he was immediately dizzy. He didn't know which way was which or where anything was and a brilliant terror filled him while Prompto pulled him out of the fighting area. Multiple gunshots sounded before an antidote was crushed in Noct's palm and he promptly felt better. He sighed in relief, feeling much better. He lifted his head at the sounds of the fray going on ahead of him and he wanted so badly to help. He decided to risk calling attention to himself and yelled, "Ignis. What's its weakness."

"Fire." Iggy shouted back and Noct smiled for the first time in forever, fingering a fira flask. "It's coming toward you Noct, move!"

"Out of the way," he responded instead and tossed the fira spell. The blaze engulfed the nasty creature, the heat licking at Noct's skin before fading. leaving nothing but a corpse and a couple surprised friends who congratulated hi. He had found a way to fight and it worked. With some regained confidence he headed to get his royal arm and was relieved when he felt the familiar sharp warmness in his chest that signaled the blade entering his soul. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and together they headed back up, more united than they were before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.gofundme.com/663pr94 
> 
> Please do me a favor of clicking on or sharing this link for my service dog. Thank you so much. 
> 
> Please feel free to message me on tumblr. About anything.
> 
> http://guardian-of-the-loaf.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to message me on my tumblr- http://guardian-of-the-loaf.tumblr.com/


End file.
